Scrabble
by DoubleDate
Summary: A broken hearted Macy is swept off her feet by one of the members of her favorite band. Nick/Macy Joe/Stella
1. Scrabble

Scrabble

Nick ran through the halls of Horace Mantis searching for the perfect girl to

take to the prom. He spied Abby, Joe's old crush, that wouldn't do he would tare me to shreds. Next, he saw Penny, his old girlfriend. Not getting in that trouble again. Now he couldn't think, all he could hear was the unmistakable

sound of a javelin scraping on the floor. He looked around to see where it was coming from. Then, he saw Macy groping down the hall.

"Hey Macy!" Nick yelled over the noise.

"Oh, Hi Nick of Jonas!" Macy said seeming to perk up.

"What's wrong?" He said concerned.

"You probably don't want to hear it," Macy said dejectedly.

"Oh, come on, I'll listen you just spit it out," Nick said showing a rare smile.

"Randolph broke up with me," She said with a sigh.

"Well to make you feel better how about after school I take you to your favorite pizza place and then we'll go back to my place and have ice cream and play a game?" Nick asked.

"You would do all that for me?" Macy asked.

"Sure. Just meet me in the atrium right after school," He said.

"Oh speaking of school I'm going to be late for science," Macy said hurrying off.

"Thanks!" she yelled running down the hallway. Macy turned the corner to see Joe and Stella talking.

"So Joe, who are you going to take to the prom?" Stella asked sweetly.

"I don't think I'm going to the prom," Joe said walking down the hall. Stella looked down dejectedly. Macy rushed after Joe, pointing her javelin that she still held at Joe's chin.

"Go ask Stella out. She loves you!!!" Macy yelled at him. Joe seeing the Javelin scurried off to go find Stella and ask her to the prom.

2 hours passed

"Hey Mace, are you ready to go?" Nick asked

"I just need to put my books in my locker," Macy said excited to spend the rest of the day with Nick of Jonas.

"I'm so hungry I didn't get any lunch," Macy said with her stomach growling.

"Why did you not have lunch?" Nick asked hoping she wasn't working to hard.

"I was so tired last night I forgot to do my homework so I had to do it over lunch," Macy replied.

"Here let me get the car door open for you," Nick went to the passenger's side of his black charger and opened the door.

_Nick was being really nice._ Macy thought to herself.

"Now on the way to the pizza restaurant you can decide whether you want to order something or get off the buffet," Nick said to her as he started driving.

"I'll probably get the buffet. I'm a pig when it comes to pizza. Plus, I'm so hungry right now I think I could eat a pig," Macy mused.

Nick laughed. _That is the first time I have ever seen Nick Lucas laugh. _Macy thought to herself. "So what are you going to get Nick?"Macy asked.

"Probably buffet," Nick answered.

_Whoa wait a minute did she just call me Nick not Nick of Jonas?_

"So what ice cream are we going to eat?" Macy said snapping Nick out of his thoughts.

"Rocky Road," Nick blurted out not knowing if they had Rocky Road.

"Sounds good. What game are we going to play?" Macy asked.

"I don't know what game are you good at?" Nick asked hoping maybe she'd pick a game he's sort of good at.

"I'm good at Scrabble," Macy said.

"Ok," Nick said. _Oh shoot I stink at Scrabble. _Nick thought to himself.

He went to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door so that way they could go eat.

45 minuted passed

"When your done eating we can head to my house to play the game," Nick said.

"I'm done. We can go now if you want," Macy replied.

"You can go to the car I'll be out when I finish paying," He said giving her the keys.

"Don't take to long," Macy said teasingly.

"I won't!" Nick said.

5 minutes passed

"Well that took longer than I thought it would," Nick said as he cranked the car.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Macy asked.

"The line was just really long," Nick replied, "Here take the keys to my house and go in and start getting the game out I'll get the ice cream." Nick said as he was pulling into the driveway.

"Okay," Macy said heading to the house with the keys jingling in her hand.

She walked into the house toward the game closet that they had and she pulled out scrabble and started setting it up. Nick walked toward the kitchen desperately hoping they had Rocky Road.

"Oh thank goodness," Nick said with a sigh as he saw the Rocky Road ice cream in the back of the fridge.

"What did you say?" Macy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Nick replied. He quietly walked to the table where the scrabble board was set up and hoped she really didn't hear that.

"Ok, you go first," Macy said.

"I'm going to get you good with this word," Nick said as he played the word shuffle.

"I don't think so,"Macy said playing the word Navigate. Nick looked up realizing how beautiful Macy was. _But I'm not in love with her no way. I need to be thinking of who I can take to prom. Wait I can ask Macy if she'll go to the prom with me. _Nick thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm stuck,"Nick said.

"Well you work on it I'll be right back,"Macy said as she rushed off to the restroom. While Macy was gone Nick played the words Will you go to prom with me. Macy was walking back and Nick tried to look casual.

"Wow, your going to get a lot of points off of that one,"Macy said not even noticing what the words meant.

"Did you read the words?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I didn't," Macy said reading the words, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it, so will you?" Nick asked questionably.

"Yes I will. If that's what you want,"Macy said blushing.

"I just said it didn't I?" Nick said.

"Well yea, ok," Macy said.


	2. Prom

The next day at school Macy still couldn't believe Nick Lucas asked her to the prom. _What am I going to wear?_ Macy thought to herself.

_I'll talk to Stella about it. _Meanwhile Nick was walking down the hallway in a happy mood because he was going to the dance with Macy. Then, he walked up to his brothers.

"Why are you so happy?" Joe asked Nick.

"Nothing. So, who are you guys taking to prom?" Nick asked his brothers.

"I'm going with the girl in my science class, Dani!" Kevin said excitedly.

"Cool. How about you Joe?" Nick asked.

"Oh me, I'm going with Stella," Joe said in a low voice hoping his brothers didn't hear him.

" When did you ask her I didn't think you wanted to go to prom?" Nick said wondering.

"Yesterday I felt sorry for her because nobody would even go near her," Joe said hoping they wouldn't say anything back.

"Of course," Nick and Kevin said in unison.

"Well, I need to go talk to Stella about something," Nick said starting to walk away.

"Wait Nick, you never told us who you were taking to prom," Joe said wondering who was going with his little brother.

"Oh I'm just going with ---------Macy," Nick said walking away quickly so they couldn't tell him anything.

5 minutes later

"Stella there you are I've been looking for you everywhere!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Nick. Why were you looking for me?" Stella asked curious.

"I was just wondering if you could help me find something to where to prom?" Nick said hoping she wouldn't ask who he was going with.

"Well, who are you going with?" Stella asked.

"Uhhh.... I'm going with Macy," Nick said hoping she wouldn't make a fit out of it.

" That's great Nick. I think you should probably where your black tux," Stella said happy that her best friend got a date with a wonderful guy.

"Ok, thanks," Nick said hurrying off to class.

2 hours later

"Hey Stella!" Macy yelled trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Macy. Congratulations, I heard you were going to the prom with Nick," Stella said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you could help me find a dress to wear. I have nothing," Macy said hopeless.

"Why don't you where that pink dress that you wore at your birthday party?" Stella asked.

"I didn't think of that. Thanks Stella." Macy said turning to go home to find her dress. The next thing she knew she bumped right into Nick.

"Sorry Nick," Macy said blushing.

"That's okay Mace. I was just coming to find you. I was going to tell you I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight for the prom," Nick said.

"Okay I'll be ready," Macy said as she hurried out the door to her car to start home. It's 3:00 now so I have 4 hours to get ready. When she got home she looked at the clock and it was 3:45. She dug into her closet and found her pink dress. Then looked in her shoe closet to find her clear high heels. After she got done getting ready she went down stairs and looked at the clock it said 6:49. She sat on the couch and waited for Nick to get here. At exactly 7:00 the doorbell rang. Macy opened the door and Nick was standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Hi Macy, these are for you," Nick said holding the flowers out to her.

"Thanks," Macy said taking the flowers and started walking toward Nick's car. Nick opened the door for Macy. It was quiet almost all the way to the prom. When they got there Nick got out and opened the door for her. They entered the building to see Stella talking to Joe and Kevin talking to Dani.

"Are you thirsty?" Nick asked Macy.

"Yes," Macy replied.

"I'll go get us some punch," Nick said hurrying off. Macy went to talk to Stella.

"This is the best prom I've ever been to!" Macy exclaimed.

"I bet part of the reason is because your here with Nick," Stella teased.

"I have to admit it. It is partly for that," Macy said blushing. Nick walked over.

"Here is your punch, Macy," Nick said digging the toe to his shoe on the concrete.

"Thanks," Macy said drinking her punch.

2 hours passed

"Will you dance with me?" Nick asked Macy.

"Sure Nick," Macy said taking his hand and starting toward the dance floor.

"I'm glad I asked you to the prom," Nick said looking into her eyes.

Macy blushed.

"I'm glad I said yes," Macy said. Before long the dance was over and they announced that the prom was almost over and they were about to announce the cutest couple.

"The cutest couple is.......Nick Lucas and Macy Misa." The applause started and Macy and Nick started toward the stage. A crown was placed on both of there heads and there picture taken. After all that was done Nick took Macy outside. Nick stopped and turned to look at Macy.

"Macy, Will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked scared of what she would say.

"Yes," Macy said.


End file.
